moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Madness Challenge/Strategy
General tips : * Build basic anti-tank infantry and main battle tanks as fast as possible in order to survive the first few rounds. Beware of other enemy assault teams too, especially on higher difficulty. * In order to stop the waves of Clairvoyants more than a few towers are needed. Ignoring them can be detrimental if the challengers rely too much on stationary defenses, as the Clairvoyants aim at the challengers' power plants. It is therefore recommended to wall them up as quickly as possible. * As with all skirmish Foehn AIs, they will not build disguise-detectors to protect their bases. As a result infiltration units are free to roam in their bases providing the challengers with funds, ranks and stolen tech units. Just watch out for their armored units with shields. Think twice before choosing Foehn factions for this challenge. * Stolen tech units are useful against M.A.D.M.A.N. But be warned that if there's too many expensive ground units near an attacked M.A.D.M.A.N., it will DETONATE itself immediately. Both players start at the south part of the map, where they are pitted against 3 Haihead bases coming from the direct north, east and west of the spawning point. Beside the normal assault force consisting of Knightframes, Lancers, Huntresses and their Nanofiber Synced counterparts, what set this challenge apart from others is their buffed M.A.D.M.A.N.s, Cyclops Walkers and Megalodons. Since they are permanently boosted by Megaarena, using infantries are not recommended. Also, as of note, Seitaad Ballista, Deviatresses and Irritators can cause mayhem from long range as well, so it is suggested that the challengers take pre-caution while assaulting the Haihead bases. Subfaction featuring defensive tactic will have more breathing room than others, due to their overall high firepower. Euro Alliance can always make use of Mirage Tanks to quickly eliminate the M.A.D.M.A.N.s before they reach the base, and Charon Tanks can take care of the escorting Megalodon should the need arise ( Note that M.A.D.M.A.N.s are immune to Charon ). Cryocopters can also aid in destroying the M.A.D.M.A.N.s as well, just watch out for Knightframes and occasionally Shadrays. China performs exceptional well in this challenge. While M.A.D.M.A.N.s are more resistant to EMP in this challenge ( 75% resistance ), a group of 3 to 4 Dragonflies, if microed and timed well, can permanently disable them. Then they can employ their iconic heavy firepower to dispose of the M.A.D.M.A.N.s, such as Qilins and Nuwas. If one is crafty enough, Iron Dragons, when deployed in a squad of four, can easily dispose of any incoming M.A.D.M.A.N.s and Megalodon from a distance. PsiCorps, with their Magnetrons and Magnetic Beam, can stop these lumbering behemoth to a halt, then they can have Marauders or even Libra to easily punch through their armour. Epsilon HQ can rely on manned Opuses and Colossi's high firepower to quickly destroy the main objective of this challenge, while Aerial Fortress Irkalla warding off the Haihead's assault force. Along with PsiCorps, if one can get Salamanders, their confusion ray and incredible firepower will shred everything apart, considering Haihead's overall unimpressive anti-air. The hardest part of this challenge is surviving the very first wave of M.A.D.M.A.N.s . It is advised that the challengers build and send out around 6-7 MBTs for each one, along with some anti-infantry escorts for Lancers. If you can pay attention to the fight, then a swarm of basic anti-armor infantries can do the job as well, just remember to micro them properly, since the escorting Megalodons and the M.A.D.M.A.N.s themselves can instantly evaporate infantries upon contact. Favorable sub-factions * European Alliance * China * PsiCorps * Epsilon HQ Category:Subpages Category:Challenge strategies